Various techniques for displaying images, both still images and video images, exist. One such technique is the use of optical projection systems, which may employ either front or rear projection passive display screens. Other techniques may include active, liquid crystal display (LCD) projection devices or electrically-addressed, emissive displays (e.g., plasma flat panel displays). However, such techniques have drawbacks, such as reduced image quality and sequential color artifacts.
In this regard, increasing display size for projection systems may result in reduced image quality. Further, because projection systems generally employ passive screens, either reflective for front projection or diffusive for rear projection, all of the optical energy to display images with such systems is typically generated by the projector. For such systems, projection equipment capable of providing sufficient optical energy (visible-spectrum light) may be relatively expensive and may consume a significant amount of power in operation. Image quality for projection display systems may also suffer as a result of flicker and/or sequential color artifacts due to the use of a color wheel in combination with a “digital micromirror device” (which is a trademark of Texas Instruments, Inc.), for example. The effects on image quality resulting from sequential color artifacts may include rainbow-colored shadows that follow rapidly moving objects in video images.
Active LCD projection devices may also have certain disadvantages such as inefficient use of optical power as a result of polarizing visible-light before passing it through the LCD panels. Such polarizing is typically accomplished by employing known techniques, such as the use of a polarizing filter. Electrically addressed emissive displays have the further drawback of design complexity and, design and product cost associated with electrically addressing each pixel of such displays when displaying images. Thus, based on the foregoing, additional techniques for displaying images may be desirable.